OS : Mon Trésor
by Confidence-is-Ignorance
Summary: Extrait : " Il me tourne le dos lentement et retourne à la porte de la petite échoppe. Tandis que j'entreprends de fermer mon coffre, il m'interpelle. '- Au fait... Je m'appelle Embry.' Je me retourne, je lui souris et il entre dans le magasin. Je souris en regardant l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. "


Tandis que je remplis mon panier de course à la supérette de La Push, je m'avance vers le rayon des petit-déjeuner, quelqu'un, un jeune homme, est déjà devant les céréales et compare les boites de « _Trésor_ » et de « _Frosties_ ». Je m'approche et j'essaye d'attraper un paquet de « _Trésor_ », je suis trop loin.

**- Eum, pardon...** dis-je simplement.

Il sort de son occupation et me regarde. Lorsque son regard croise le mien je me sens comme apaisée... Il se décale et reprend sa comparaison, en souriant. J'attrape un paquet de céréales et je m'en vais dans un autre rayon.

Une fois mon panier de course remplis je m'en vais à la caisse, un homme est devant moi mais, ayant très peu d'achat a effectué c'est vite mon tour. Je souris à la vendeuse tristement, elle fait de même.

**- Je vois que ça ne s'arrange pas, petite chérie...** dit-elle en scannant une bouteille de _Whisky_.  
**- Non... J'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire, Maria...** acquiesçai-je, triste.

Elle finit de scanner mes articles, soit des aliments en boîte et trois bouteilles de _Whisky_ et deux pack de bière. Je soupire et range mes courses dans les sacs en papier marron. J'en ai trois en tout, j'en prends deux dans les bras.

J'ouvre mon coffre de voiture et j'entends quelqu'un arriver derrière moi, c'est le jeune homme au paquet de céréales, il pose dans mon coffre mon troisième sac de course et m'aide en rangeant les autres.

**- Merci.** dis-je.

Il met ses mains dans ses poches et me souris. Je me sens bien, là, devant la supérette à regarder un bel inconnu. Il me tourne le dos lentement et retourne à la porte de la petite échoppe. Tandis que j'entreprends de fermer mon coffre, il m'interpelle.

**- Au fait... Je m'appelle Embry.**

Je me retourne, je lui souris et il entre dans le magasin. Je souris en regardant l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes idées, je ferme mon coffre pour de bon et je monte dans ma voiture.

Je gare ma voiture devant chez moi. Je me dépêche de sortir et de vider mon coffre. En entrant dans la maison je vois mon père assis devant un épisode d'une série policière avec une bière à la main. Je soupire en regardant mon père complètement ivre.

**- T'as ach'té du Visky ?** dit-il dans un hoquet.  
**- Oui, j'en ai acheté. **répondis-je, sèche.  
**- C'est bien m'pitit bébé... Papa est fière ! **dit-il, ivre mort.

Je déballe les courses puis je les range je fais chauffer des raviolis en boite et j'en apporte une assiette à mon père. Je retourne dans la cuisine, pour manger seule. Je déteste être avec lui, il empeste l'alcool à longueur de journée et j'ai peur qu'il devienne violent. Après avoir fini de manger, je débarrasse mon assiette. En passant devant le salon, je m'arrête.

**- Je débarrasserais ta table demain, je monte me coucher.** annonçai-je en amorçant la montée des escaliers.

Mon père me répond d'un grognement ennuyé et je soupire une énième fois. Dans ma chambre, je range mon trieur dans mon sac pour les cours et j'allume ma petite télé en m'installant dans mon lit. Voilà mon quotidien, voilà à quoi ressemble ma vie. Je m'appelle Aileen Scott, j'ai vingt-et-un ans et mon père est alcoolique.

J'envoie un message à une amie de la fac, je lui parle de ma rencontre de la journée, je lui dis que c'est un garçon, qu'il s'appelle Embry et que je lui raconterais tout dans le moindre détail le lendemain. Je reçois très vite une réponse, elle me dit qu'elle a hâte d'entendre ça. Je souris.

Le lendemain, à la fac de Seattle, dans l'amphithéâtre où se déroule mon cours, je papote avec Stefanie, ma grande amie de la fac.

**- Alors, attend...** me coupe-t-elle. **Tu m'envoies un message pour me dire que tu as rencontré un mec, qu'il s'appelle Embry et que tu me raconteras tout en détail aujourd'hui et tu me dis quoi ? Qu'il est beau ?** s'indigne-t-elle. **Mais, je m'attendais à une histoire de malade, je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises que vous vous êtes embrassé ou n'importe quoi d'autres mais, surtout pas ça... enfin surtout pas juste ça.**

Elle soupire, déçut. Je la comprends en même temps... Je souris et je reprends le fil du cours. À la fin de nos trois heures d'amphi nous allons manger au self de la faculté. Je remplis mon plateau distraitement, je pense à Embry, le bel Embry...

**oOoOo**

Tous les soirs, je m'arrête à la supérette et je me balade parmi les trois rayons... Je guette l'arrivée de Embry mais, en vain. Ce soir, comme tous les soirs depuis maintenant cinq jours, Embry ne vient pas. Je rentre chez moi triste, triste de ne pas l'avoir vu... Le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça.

**oOoOo**

Voilà une semaine jour pour jour que j'ai rencontré Embry, bizarrement je ne pense qu'à lui et je ne pense qu'à le revoir. Voilà une semaine heure par heure que j'ai rencontré Embry et je me dirige vers le rayon où se trouve les céréales en espérant le revoir. Je reste dans la supérette de La Push a vagabondé pendant des heures en attendant la venue de mon beau brun. Aujourd'hui, si le destin est de mon côté, je vais le revoir.

Tandis que je m'apprête à partir je vais voir Maria, la vieille femme qui tient ce magasin.

**- Je vais te laisser, Maria, mon père doit sûrement m'attendre...** dis-je déçus.

J'entends la voix de jeunes qui arrivent, ils rigolent et parlent fort, ce sont des garçons. La porte s'ouvre et un bruit de sonnette retentis, je me retourne pour partir mais, je croise son regard. Embry est là avec ses amis. Je regarde tour à tour le visage des autres garçons et je constate avec effrois qu'il traîne avec Sam Uley, connu dans la réserve pour prendre un tas de substances telles que des stéroïdes et des hormones de croissance et autres. Ma bouche s'ouvre quelque peu et je pars vite, très vite, dans ma voiture. Je démarre et je rentre chez moi.

À la maison, mon train de vie reprend, mon père est là, assis dans son canapé, à regarder sa série policière avec non pas une bière mais, un verre de Whisky à la main.

**- J'étais avec Stef pour notre devoir commun...** dis-je en guise de salut. **Je reviens du campus.**

Mon père me bougonne quelque chose mais, je ne comprends pas. J'entre dans la cuisine et commence à préparer le repas du soir. Une fois les assiettes prêtent j'en apporte une à mon père puis je retourne vers la cuisine.

**- Heyyyy !** m'appelle mon père.

Je m'arrête et je me retourne vers lui, je le vois qui se lève et il avance vers moi en titubant.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, papa ?** demandai-je.  
**- Fait pas n'inocente !** m'engueule-t-il, ivre.  
**- Tu parles de quoi, là ?  
****- Purquoi tu veux patirrr d'la maison ? Hein ? Purquoi ?!** s'emporte-t-il.

Il me fait peur, il ne s'est jamais emporté comme ça, sachant qu'il est ivre, il peut faire n'importe quoi. Il est vrai que j'ai demandé des papiers d'information pour un logement étudiant sur le campus, mais je ne souhaite pas partir, je ne peux pas partir...

**- Répond-moi !** s'énerve-t-il en levant la main comme pour me frapper.  
**- Mais non papa, tu sais bien que je ne partirai pas !** tentai-je de le calmer.  
**- MENTEUSE !**

Je vois sa main s'avancer avec vitesse vers moi, je ferme les yeux et je me protège de mes mains, mais le coup de viens pas et j'entends des gémissements de douleur, une main enserre mon poignet doucement et j'ouvre les yeux, mon père est par terre à se tordre de douleur et Embry me tire de ma torpeur.

**- Vas préparer tes bagages, toutes des bagages !  
****- Hey, attend, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Ho, répond-moi !** l'interpellai-je.  
**- Je viens d'empêcher ton père de te frapper et je t'emmène chez des amis ! J'ai tes clefs de voiture, vas préparer tes affaires !**

Il me bouscule légèrement vers l'escalier et je vais préparer mes valises. Quelques minutes après il vient m'aider à mettre le maximum dans ma voiture. Finalement tout rentre, en bordel, certes, mais tout rentre, il me conduit jusque chez ses amis. Une femme ouvre la porte et je reconnais Sue Clearwater.

**- Embry ? Qui est-ce ?** l'interroge-t-elle.  
**- Une amie en détresse, elle n'a nulle part ou allé, tu pourrais l'héberger ?**

Leah, la fille de Sue, une vielle connaissance de classe s'approche.

**- Mais Embry, on n'a pas de place ici, ça aurait été super de l'hébergé mais, ce n'est pas possible !** dit-elle.

Son jeune frère entre dans mon champ de vision, il sourit instantanément.

**- Emmène-là chez toi, ta mère se sentira moins seule par contre, tu seras dans un monde féminin...  
****- Je.. Je ne sais pas si ma mère accepterait... puis, je sais qu'il y a deux femmes ici, enfin...  
****- Ça va, si ta mère est d'accord, je peux venir chez toi sinon j'ai une amie à la fac de Seattle, elle m'hébergera en attente de mon logement étudiant !** le coupai-je.

Leah dit que c'est une bonne idée mais qu'elle est certaine que Tiffany, la mère d'Embry, sera ravie de m'accueillir, nous voilà partie pour la maison de madame Tiffany, vu que je ne connais pas le nom de famille d'Embry. Il pousse la porte de chez lui et sa mère arrive.

**- Embry, te voilà ! J'ava... Oh, tu as amené une amie ! Bonjour, je suis Tiffany Call, la maman d'Embry !** se présente-t-elle.  
**- Bonjour madame Call, je suis Aileen Scott, une connai...  
****- Maman, Aileen à besoin qu'on l'héberge, elle a un problème familial important elle a dû quitter sa maison... **me coupe Embry.

Elle me sourit et me dit que je peux m'installer dans la chambre d'amie et que je peux dire que c'est « ma chambre » ! Je m'entends bien avec Tiffany, elle m'aide à m'installer et très vite Embry nous rejoint, Tiffany nous laisse ensemble, elle va préparer le repas.

**- Aileen, tu sais euh, j'ai parlé de ton père à Sue tout à l'heure, elle va demander à ce qu'on l'aide...  
****- C'est gentil Embry, vraiment... Je te revaudrais ça !  
****- Tu peux rester autant que tu veux, tu es ici, chez toi, d'accord ?  
****- Presque ! Je suis une invitée tout de même !**

Il me sourit et je finis de ranger mes affaires avec lui. Embry est un gentil garçon, je l'aime bien pour le moment.

Les jours s'enchaînent et une routine s'installe, je suis considéré comme la fille de la famille et Tiffany me materne beaucoup, encore plus depuis que je lui ai raconté ma vie de famille, mais entre nous j'aime bien ça, ça me fait tout drôle d'avoir une maman !

Embry et moi sommes devenus de bons amis, j'ai un peu l'impression qu'il aimerait bien plus et si ma raison ne l'emportait pas sur mon coeur j'aurais succombé à son charme depuis longtemps et oui... Embry est un beau -très beau- garçon, il est gentil, serviable, drôle, très à l'écoute et il a d'autre qualité, sauf qu'il est plus jeune, beaucoup trop jeune, j'ai vingt-et-un ans et lui dix-sept. J'ai réussi à chasser mes désirs d'être avec lui et je me suis contenté d'avoir son amitié, c'est bien mieux comme ça !

Actuellement, je suis dans ma chambre et j'essaye de faire mes devoirs, j'essaye seulement, car des rire de garçon en crise parviennent à mes oreilles sans cesse. Je me lève furieuse et je vais au salon.

**- Les mômes, vous allez finir par vous taire ?! J'en ai marre j'ai un gros devoirs à rendre et je n'arrive pas à coucher un mot sur le papier à cause de vous !** m'emportai-je.  
**- Euuuu... Oui pardon Aileen... J'ai essayé de leur dire...** s'excuse Embry tout penaud.  
**- Ouais désolé .. On va s'en aller ça sera mieux !** me dit Jacob Black en entraînant Quil et Paul avec lui.

Je les remercie et les salue gentiment avant de retourner dans ma chambre. L'inspiration ne vient pas et cela m'énerve, pourtant il n'y a plus de bruit... Embry entre doucement dans ma chambre et s'assoit derrière moi sur mon lit, il joue distraitement avec une de mes peluches. Je le regarde un instant et une idée me vient. C'est un truc assez étrange, quand Embry est là j'arrive -presque- à tout faire correctement.

Voilà quelques mois que je suis chez Tiffany Call et lorsque je suis en cours, mon amie Stefanie n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur eux et plus particulièrement sur Embry. Je lui raconte alors que je me suis trouvé un très bon ami et que je rigole beaucoup avec lui. Selon Stefanie, je suis amoureuse d'Embry mais, je lui ai dit que j'éprouve seulement une profonde amitié pour lui et rien d'autre...

À la fac, je rencontre un garçon, Nathan, qui est très gentil et j'avoue le trouver très beau, très vite on fricote ensemble... Je crois que je tombe amoureuse. Le soir, quand je rentre à la maison, je vois Tiffany installer sur le canapé, elle me sourit dès qu'elle me voit, je viens m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**- Tout va bien ma chérie ?  
****- Très bien.. hum, tu sais, j'ai rencontré un garçon, Nathan et, en fait, j'hésite à lui dire ce que je ressens et je voulais avoir un conseil...  
****- Oh et bien, s'il te plaît vraiment, fonce ma belle ! s**ourit-elle.

Embry entre à ce moment précis et repart directement. Tiffany se lève et va à sa poursuite, il est déjà loin. Je la vois revenir vers moi, dépitée.

**- J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de bêtise...** murmure-t-elle.  
**- Il... il est parti à cause de moi ?** m'étranglai-je.  
**- Je crois bien... Je lui parlerai quand il reviendra...** dit-elle. **S'il revient.** murmure-t-elle de nouveau.  
**- Comment ça « s'il revient » ? **l'interrogeai-je.  
**- Il a déjà fait plusieurs fugues et notamment nocturne... Je m'inquiète pour lui...**

Je me lève et je la prends dans les bras. Après notre brève étreinte, elle va dans la cuisine préparer à manger tandis que je vais dans ma chambre.

Après manger je vais dans ma chambre, je bouquine quelques heures avant d'aller me coucher. Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, je suis inquiète, Embry n'est pas revenu... Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit sans cesse, j'écoute voir s'il n'y a pas de bruit de pas... J'ai peur qu'il ne rentre pas cette nuit. Je ne préfère pas lui envoyer de message de peur qu'il décide de fuguer encore plus longtemps.

Vers une heure et demie du matin, j'entends du bruit dans la maison, du bruit qui vient vers ma porte de chambre et qui continue vers celle d'Embry... Il est de retour. Je me lève et je toque doucement avant de pousser la porte, il est dos à moi et est en train de retirer son t-shirt. Wouahou wahoua, il n'y a pas d'autre mot, il est... à tomber par terre. Monsieur se retourne doucement -trop doucement- vers moi.

**- T'étais où ? Ta mère était folle d'inquiétude ?** lui demandai-je.  
**- Je suis sortis faire un tour, une balade tranquille.  
****- D'après ta mère tu en fais beaucoup des « balade tranquille » de la sorte !** le réprimandai-je. **Tu lui fais du mal quand tu fugues ainsi !  
****- Je suis toujours revenu jusqu'à présent.** dit-il sec, ton qu'il n'emploie jamais d'habitude.  
**- Ça reste une fugue Embry !**

Il ne répond rien et reste immobile. Bon dieu qu'il est sexy... Non Aileen, ne pense pas lui comme ça, ce n'est pas bien !

Tandis que je bave littéralement devant son corps d'athlète, Embry s'approche de moi et plus il s'avance, plus je lève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, faite qu'il m'embrasse... pitié Embry, embrasse-moi... Il me fait un bisous sur le front alors que mes mains se posent sur son torse.

**-Bonne nuit, Aileen.**

Il s'éloigne de moi et se couche dans son lit, je sors de la chambre et retourne me coucher, étrangement, je trouve le sommeil.

Depuis cette histoire, Embry a refait plusieurs « balades tranquille », à chaque fois je m'inquiète et j'ai même l'impression de l'être plus que Tiffany. Je sors aussi avec Nathan, le beau mec de la fac! On s'entend bien tous les deux, limite s'il ne m'a pas proposé de vivre avec lui sur le campus... J'ai refusé mais j'ai pourtant fait une demande de logement étudiant, j'espère que le campus aura de la place pour moi, comme ça je pourrais trouver un peu d'autonomie et je pourrais aussi m'éloigner de La Push, il faut maintenant que je fournisse tous les documents nécessaires pour avoir un dossier complet.

Ma relation avec Nathan se passe bien, quelques disputes, plus ou moins « violente », selon les sujets et selon les humeurs, par exemple quand j'ai un problème avec Embry, je m'énerve beaucoup plus vite que quand tout va bien à la maison... Je ne me dispute pas avec Tiffany, on s'entend même très bien toutes les deux, je la considère de plus en plus comme une maman et elle me considère comme sa fille...

Plus les mois passent, plus je me sens mal vis-à-vis de Nathan, il est distant et j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite, Stefanie m'a conseillé de le larguer à plusieurs reprises, je ne l'écoute pas mais, je devrais... Selon elle, il me trompe avec cette pétasse de Carolina Stevensson... Honnêtement ça ne m'étonnerais pas de leur par... Je suis tellement stupide... Je devrais écouter Stefanie, elle a toujours raison d'habitude, pourquoi pas là ?

Ok, Nathan me trompe, mais non pas seulement avec Carolina, mais aussi avec Milly Colfer et Tatiana Brown... La classe, non ? Je me suis fait cocue par mon copain et ses pouffiasse de premières catégories.

Sur le parking du campus je marche aux côtés de Stefanie et avec Nathan collé au basque.

**- Nathan, non c'est non, tu as voulu faire le con avec ses pauvres écervelés donc non, je ne retournerais pas avec toi.** dis-je énervé.  
**- S'il te plaît, chérie... Je ne recommencerais pas ! Promis !** tente-t-il.  
**- Tu as choisi entre avoir une relation sérieuse avec moi et avec des plans baise avec elles, c'est tout. Il fallait rester fidèle mon coco !** répondis-je en lui clouant le bec.

En approchant de ma voiture je vois Embry adossé à celle-ci, il sourit dès qu'il me voit, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire aussi. Je dis à Stefanie que c'est LE fameux Embry Call et elle hallucine. Je procède aux présentations et Stafanie me tire un peu plus loin. On s'assoit toutes les deux sur un banc et on se tourne l'une vers l'autre, je suis dos à Embry.

**- T'es complètement malade ma pauvre fille !** m'engueule-t-elle, alors que je ne comprends rien. **Ce mec est un Dieu !** s'écrit-elle en le montrant du doigt.

Je baisse le bras de mon amie et je tourne la tête vers Embry, il sourit, les mains dans les poches de son jean et il joue à faire rouler un cailloux avec son pied... Il a entendu Stefanie.

**- Non mais attend, tu te rends compte que tu es sortie avec un crétin comme Nathan qui fait plus jeune que toi alors que ce mec-là est plus jeune et fais ton âge... Tu ne réfléchis vraiment pas ma pauvre !** s'indigne-t-elle. **En plus il t'a empêché de partir de chez lui et il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait !** m'engueule mon amie, encore.

Je vais vous expliquer.

Flash Back

Un soir, après avoir fini de manger un yaourt, je me lève du canapé pour jeter mon pot vide et pour aller mettre ma cuillère dans le lave-vaisselle. En ouvrant la poubelle, je découvre mon dossier de demande de logement étudiant avec une crème au chocolat vidée dessus, je sors le dossier et je racle l'excédent de crème. Après avoir mis ma cuillère au lave-vaisselle j'empoigne mon document et je me dirige vers la chambre d'Embry, j'ouvre sa porte de chambre, énervée.

**- C'est quoi ton problème, à toi ?** m'écriai-je.  
**- Mon problème ?**

Je lui montre le document et il croise les bras puis les décroise et ainsi de suite.

**- Alors ? Répond-moi !** ordonnai-je.  
**- Mon problème c'est que tu demandes un logement étudiant alors que tu vis avec nous !** lâche-t-il enfin. **Mon problème c'est que tu ne nous en as même pas parlé avant! Tu as pensé à ma mère ?** me réprimande-t-il.  
**- Ta mère approuverais !** m'écriai-je à nouveau.  
**- Et moi ? Tu ne m'as demandé ce que j'en pensais et tu vois, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tu es bien, ici !  
****- Et je serais bien là-bas ! Non mais n'importe quoi Embry ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !** je me tais et il ne répond rien. **C'est quoi ton problème ?!  
****- Mon problème c'est que je suis amoureux de toi ! Voilà mon problème !**

Fin de Fash Back

Stefanie me sermonne encore et encore. J'avoue qu'elle a raison sur certain point.

**- En plus il a fait le déplacement jusqu'ici pour toi... Une amie l'a déposé sur le campus, tu te rends compte ?!** dit-elle sous le charme d'Embry. **Alors, tu vas me faire plaisir et retourne le voir, monter dans cette voiture et l'embrasser !** dit-elle fermement.

On se salue et je retourne voir Embry, toujours adossé à mon coffre de voiture. Je lui souris je déverrouille le véhicule et je lui lance mes clefs de voiture qu'il attrape avec agilité. Sur la route de Seattle à La Push je le regarde, je réfléchis.

**- Quand on sera à la maison, je voudrais que tu m'embrasses !** dis-je simplement.

Il pile et range la voiture sur le bas côté, il me regarde et se penche vers moi. On échange un baiser tendre et langoureux. Après y avoir mis fin il démarre.

À la maison, Tiffany nous voit arrivé main dans la main, elle sourit et fait une bise maternelle à son fils. Sans que je comprenne quoique ce soit Embry file vers les chambres et déménage mes affaires... Il va un peu vite, non ? Je le rejoins.

**- Embry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** demandai-je alors qu'il finit de brancher mon réveil matin.  
**- J'ai rangé tes vêtements dans mon armoire, tu as deux tiroirs à toi dans mon bureau, je t'ai installé ton réveil et hum... je pense que tu vas pouvoir dormir ici !  
****- Tu ne crois pas qu...  
****- Non et puis si je ne l'avais pas fait, c'est toi qui aurais pris l'initiative... dans la nuit. Dormir avec un dieu n'est pas donné à tout le monde !** rit-il.  
**- Tu crois ?** demandai-je.  
**- Oui, en plus tu m'aimes trop donc voilà. Ne me demande pas pourquoi je dis ça parce que je te répondrais « je le sais, c'est tout. » d'accord ?  
****- D'accord, mais comment tu le sais ?** demandai-je, encore.  
**- Tu patientes jusqu'à demain ?  
****- Huum... d'accord. Tu me dis tout demain ! Promis ?  
****- Pas de promesse, désolé !**

Je soupire et je m'approche de lui. Je m'assois à côté de lui et il m'étreint doucement... C'est là que je dois être, dans ses bras... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je dis ça, mais je le ressens... C'est là que je dois être !

Embry passe son week-end ENTIER sans me donner de nouvelles, il devait m'expliquer un truc, en plus, je lui enveux beaucoup, enfin non je ne lui en veux pas mais bon, par principe ! Le soir je mange seule avec Tiffany et je vais me coucher. Dans la nuit le lit s'affaisse et un bras chaud m'encercle.

**- Où étais-tu ?** demandai-je, fatiguée.  
**- Avec Sam, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.  
****- Tu pourrais appeler, non ? Ta mère était folle d'inquiétude et moi aussi !**

Il me fait un bisou à l'arrière du crâne, je suis dos à lui.

**- Excuse-moi.** annonce-t-il, sincère.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face, il m'embrasse timidement.

**- Tu devais m'expliquer quoi ?** demandai-je.  
**- Tu ne perds pas le nord, toi !** rit-il.** Je t'expliquerais la semaine prochaine, d'accord ?**

Je bougonne un d'accord et on s'endort dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et me voilà partie pour une semaine d'attente ! À la fac, Stefanie me demande sans cesse comment va mon couple... Elle m'énerve, ça fait seulement deux jours que je sors avec lui.

**- Et hum, sa mère elle a dit quoi ?  
****- Rien, elle a souri, fait un bisou à son fils et c'est tout.  
****- Elle n'approuve peut-être pas, tu sais !** me dit mon amie.  
**- Ouais, je sais...**

On reprend le fil de notre cours. Le reste de ma semaine se passe bien, je suis vraiment heureuse, beaucoup plus qu'à l'ordinaire et Stefanie me le fait remarquer. Certain copine de la fac me demande des réponses quant à mon évidente bonne humeur !

Très vite, Nathan est mis au courant que j'ai un nouveau copain et monsieur me harcèle de question au sujet d'Embry.

**- Écoute Nathan, tu as joué au con, je t'ai quitté et je suis actuellement avec Embry.  
****- Tu le connais d'où ?**

Je ne réponds rien et parle d'autre chose avec quelques copines d'amphi.

**- Répond-moi !** m'engueule-t-il tandis que je l'ignore. **OH ! Répond !**

Je fais volte face mais, je lui souris.

**- Je vis chez sa mère, je le connais de « mon trou paumé »... de ma « réserve de merde » ! Embry est un Quileute, comme moi, lui aussi est de la « sous-merde » qui vit bien évidemment selon « des rites d'arriéré »**. lui dis-je en reprenant les termes qu'il a déjà employés. **C'est des mots que tu connais c'est bon ? Tu vois de quoi je parle ou bien je t'explique autrement ?**

Il s'en va, vexée que j'ai eu vent de ses dires. Stefanie me regarde étonnée.

**- Et toi t'arrive à lui dire ça calmement ? T'es franchement l'une des filles les plus zen du monde...  
****- Non, mais Embry est là et il se fout de ma gueule... J'y vais.**

Je m'approche rapidement de ma voiture à environ dix mètres de là.

**- Embry ? Pourquoi tu es là et pourquoi tu rigoles ?  
****- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne me fous pas de ta gueule mais, de la sienne !** dit-il en désignant Nathan.  
**- Quoi ?** m'étonnai-je.  
**- On rentre ? Je dois te parler d'un truc !**

Oh ! Il doit me parler d'un truc, peut-être du fameux truc... Je monte dans la voiture, il insiste pour conduire... je ne me fais pas prier et je lui donne les clefs.

À la maison, je m'aperçois que Quil, Paul, Jacob et Jared sont présents, je les salue et il encourage Embry par des « **aller, parle** » ou encore « **putain, vas-y Embry !** » ! Embry soupire un bon coup et me regarde dans les yeux, j'ai peur...

**- Bon, Aileen, euh...** commence-t-il. **Tu... tu connais les légendes ?  
****- Pourquoi tu me parles des légendes ? Oui je les connais, pas très très bien par contre...  
****- Pas de question !** rit-il. **En fait, je suis loup.  
****- De quoi tu parles ?** m'étonnai-je.  
**- Tu vois dans « Harry Potter » le parrain là ? « Sirius » ?** j'acquiesce. **Bah c'est un... comment ont dit déjà ?  
****- « Animagus » !** intervient Jared.  
**- Ouais, voilà, c'est un « animagus » et bah moi, on va dire que je suis un « animagus » sauf que moi... je suis un loup...  
****- Qu.. quoi ?** m'étranglai-je. **Tu es complètement taré mon pauvre garçon !** riais-je.

Il baisse les yeux et m'attrape la main et me tire à l'extérieur. Il me lâche la main et s'éloigne de moi.

**- Tu fais quoi là ?** dis-je tandis qu'il se déshabille.  
**- Bouge pas et regarde !**

Une fois nu, il se met à trembler et en quelques secondes un énorme loup se trouve devant moi. Bizarrement je garde mon sang froid... soudain une main se pose sur mon épaule.

**- Les légendes sont hum... malheureusement vrai.** dit Paul.  
**- Malheureusement ?** m'étonnai-je.  
**- Les vampires existent aussi et ont les chasses... d'où les « balade tranquille » d'Embry.** rajoute Jacob.

Embry reprend forme humaine et se rhabille. Il vient vers moi et plante son regard dans le mien.

**- En fait, tu peux partir en courant, mais tu sais très bien que... tu reviendras...** me dit Embry, j'acquiesce.  
**- Pourquoi ?** demandai-je.  
**- Je me suis imprégné, le coup de foudre au premier regard, tu sais ?  
****- Euuhh...  
****- On est fait pour être ensemble, c'est écrit dans nos gênes... Je t'aime depuis le tout premier jour où je t'ai regardé !** m'explique-t-il.  
**- Ah d'accord ! Nickel. Ouais c'est cool, en fait.  
****- Et bah tu vois, elle réagit bien !** s'exclame Jared. **Aussi bien que Kim !  
****- Estimez vous heureux, moi avec Rachel ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir...** se lamente Paul.  
**- De toute façon, moi elle a trois ans alors ça ne va pas bien loin...** soupire Quil.

Je deviens spectatrice d'une scène très comique.

**- Embry, elle ne sera jamais aussi parfaite que Kimmy...** déclare Jared.  
**- Non ! C'est Rachel qui est parfaite !  
****- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ma soeur est une tête de mule, Nessie est géniale !  
****- Nessie est un hybride d'humain et de sangsue mon pote !** rit Quil. **Ma petite Claire est parfaite, elle au moins !  
****- N'importe quoi ! Claire te mène par le bout du nez ! **rajoute Jared. **Je suis catégorique, c'est Kim la perfection !**

Je les écoute en riant et Embry n'ose rien dire, car je lui sers la main pour qu'il se taise.

**- Les garçons ?** les appelai-je.

Il s'arrête de parler et me regarde tous.

**- Ici vous êtes chez Embry, alors ici c'est moi qui suis parfaite, d'accord ?** dis-je gentiment et en leur tirant la langue.

Ils grommellement tous un « oui » et Embry passe son bras autour de ma taille, je lui caresse le bras distraitement alors que les garçons parlent de ma réaction face au statut de loup de mon petit-copain. Je tape le bras d'Embry dans un claque sonore, je me fais mal, en plus.

**- Tu chasses les vampire ?!** m'écriai-je en réalisant ce que Paul m'a dit.  
**- Ouais... **grommelle Embry.  
**- Bon sang Embry, t'es trop jeune pour chasser !  
****- Je suis un loup de la taille d'un cheval...  
****- Tu as dix-sept ans !  
****- Physiquement, j'en ai vingt-cinq et je ne vieillis plus.  
****- Ah.**

Il me fait un bisous sur le sommet de la tête et rigole. Les autres gars de « la meute » s'en vont et je reste seule avec mon amoureux, on s'installe dans le canapé, je mets contre lui.

**- Dis-moi Embry, je suis ton âme-soeur c'est bien ça ?  
****- Oui, pourquoi ?  
****- Si je suis ton âme-soeur, on va vivre ensemble tout le temps ?  
****- Oui... je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir...  
****- On va se marier, un jour du coup, donc pas de surprise...  
****- C'est ça qui t'inquiète ?** rit-il. **C'est seulement la surprise de la demande qui en vaux la peine, de toute façon.  
****- Hum, mais je sais quand même que ce sera toi qui me demandera en mariage !  
****- Je ne te demanderais peut-être jamais en mariage qui sait !**

Je boude et il me fait un bisou sur la joue, je tourne la tête pour avoir plus alors il m'embrasse.

**- Embry, lâche les lèvres de ma petite Aileen et vient m'aider à porter les courses !** intervient Tiffany en ouvrant la porte.

Je rigole et je me décale pour qu'il se lève. En le voyant marcher vers la porte je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Tiffany s'approche de moi et s'assoit à mes côtés.

**- De toutes les petites amies qu'Embry a eu, c'est toi que je préfère !** me dit-elle en me tapotant la cuisse.  
**- De toutes les belle-mère potentielle que j'ai eu, c'est toi que je préfère !** rajoutai-je.  
**- Euh maman ?** intervient Embry à la porte. **Elles sont où les courses ? Il n'y a rien dans le coffre !** s'exclame-t-il.  
**- Ah bon ? Mince alors !**

Je secoue la tête et Tiffany rit. Embry me rejoint après que sa mère se soit levé.

**oOoOo**

Voilà quelques mois que je suis avec Embry, mon âme-soeur. Ce soir, il vient se coucher après moi, quand il se met sous les couvertures il me regarde avec amour.

**- Cette nuit je vais patrouiller !  
****- Tu pars là, maintenant ? **demandai-je, triste.  
**- Non, je reste jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes !**

On s'embrasse et je ferme les yeux. Le bras d'Embry viens barrer mon ventre et je me colle un peu plus à lui.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveille, Embry n'est pas là mais, une énorme loup en peluche d'environ un mètre est installé à côté de moi, entre ses pattes une boite à bijou et une enveloppe ont été déposés. Je m'étire et j'attrape l'enveloppe pour découvrir une lettre manuscrite, je m'empresse de lire :

« Aileen, mon amour, tout d'abord joyeux anniversaire !  
Je sais que je ne serais pas là à ton réveil alors j'ai installé tes cadeaux sur le lit, à tes côtés...  
Tu vas te dire que je suis fou et que j'ai dû me ruiner mais, sache que le loup n'était pas prévu ! »

Je regarde l'imposante peluche en position couchée et je caresse le museau de mon nouveau doudou. Je reprends ma lecture :

« J'ai craqué en le voyant dans la boutique et je me suis aussi dit que tu pouvais l'appeler Trésor,  
comme les céréales que je regardais dans la boutique et de toute façon Frosties, ça ne lui irait pas !  
Trésor ça lui va parfaitement et ce sont aussi les céréales que tu as choisis et que j'ai choisi... »

Je souris comme une imbécile heureuse et voyant que le reste de la lettre parle de mon autre cadeau, j'ouvre la petite boîte et découvre un pendentif en argent représentant un loup hurlant sous la lune, je souris et reprend ma lecture de nouveau :

« Concernant le pendentif, j'ai pensé qu'il te ferait plaisir, car tu m'as déjà dit que tu n'en avais  
pas sur la chaîne en argent que tu portes autour du cou et qui a appartenu à ta mère...  
Je me suis aussi dit que, comme ça, tu penseras à elle et à moi...

Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie.  
Embry. »

Je souris encore plus et je retire ma chaîne pour y mettre le pendentif. Je remets vite mon collier et regarde le résultat. Je me lève et je range la lettre dans mon tiroir réservé du bureau. Je rejoins Tiffany dans la cuisine.

**- Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie !** dit-elle joyeusement.  
**- Merci beaucoup !** répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.  
**- Place aux cadeaux !  
****- Oh, fallait pas...  
****- Si, c'est ton anniversaire, quand même ! Jolie, le pendentif !  
****- C'est Embry qui me l'a offert !  
****- Oui, je l'ai aidé à cacher sa peluche géante... **dit-elle, pensive. **Bon, tiens !**

Elle me tend un paquet rectangle que je saisis tel une gamine. Je le déballe et découvre avec plaisir une grande photo encadré de nous trois, Embry, Tiffany et moi.

**- Oh ! Merci ! Elle est magnifique cette photo !** m'exclamai-je.  
**- C'est Sue qui l'avait prise et je lui ai demandé de me l'envoyer !**

Je prends ma belle-maman dans mes bras et je lui fais une énorme bisou sur la joue. Je passe un bon après-midi en compagnie de Tiffany.

Plus tard, Embry revient et sans un mot il me prend dans ses bras.

**- Merci pour Trésor et merci pour le pendentif !  
****- Suis-moi ! **me dit-il en me tirant vers la porte.  
**- On va où ?  
****- Tu verras bien !**

Je le suis et je monte dans la voiture comme il me le demande. Je ne cesse de lui poser des questions durant le « voyage » et il s'arrête finalement devant une maison.

**- Terminus, tout le monde descend !** rit-il.

Je ris, amusée et je sors du véhicule, il arrive à côté de moi quelques instants plus tard. On entre dans la maison et tout le monde me sourit.

**- Salut... **dis-je timidement.  
**- Tu connais déjà Jake, Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil et Leah mais, tu ne connais pas Collin, Brady et...  
****- Sam. **finis-je par dire. **Si je connais Sam !  
****- Ah ! Bon bin, je te présente Emily et Kim, les imprégnées de Sam et Jared !  
****- Euh...** hésitai-je.  
**- Je suis une louve.** m'annonce Leah en mettant fin à toute hésitation.  
**- Oh ! D'accord !  
****- Bon, passons au cadeau !** tranche Emily.  
**- Quel cadeau ?** m'exclamai-je. **Je n'ai pas de cadeau ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu qu'il fallait faire un cadeau Embry ! **le réprimandai-je.

Il passe son bras autour de ma taille et me fait un bisou sur la joue puis sourit contre celle-ci.

**- C'est pour toi, le cadeau !  
****- Oh !** réalisai-je.

Je reçois un cadeau commun, c'est une petite boîte à bijou. Je l'ouvre et je découvre un bracelet/gourmette avec un coeur et la lettre « E » et « A » gravé.

**- C'est un peu bateau comme cadeau mais, on a pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. **dit Emily, en souriant.  
**- Ça me fait très plaisir, surtout qu'on ne se connaît presque pas... C'est vraiment gentil !  
****- Nous on te connaît par coeur !** ajoute Paul, exaspéré.  
**- Et moi je connais Rachel par coeur **! répond Embry.

On rigole tous et je prends tout le monde dans mes bras, alors que j'arrive au niveau de Sam, j'hésite. Finalement c'est lui qui m'attire contre lui, comme si nous étions de vieux amis.

**- À cause de lui je suis obligé de t'aimer. **lâche-t-il.  
**- Je te dirais bien la même chose mais, je ne suis pas dans la tête d'Embry... **riais-je.

Il me lâche et retourne dans les bras d'Emily, il l'embrasse tendrement et je vois réellement enfin à quoi ressemble mon couple avec Embry. Je comprends enfin pourquoi Stefanie me répète sans cesse que nous sommes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. En regardant Kim et Jared je découvre un autre couple touché par le phénomène de l'imprégnation et je peux vraiment dire que le coup de foudre existe.

_._

* * *

Je vous présente mon OS sur Embry  
Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre alors... Des avis ? :)  
Bisous bisous !


End file.
